


And So Their New Life Begins

by BunnyMask



Series: Mystic Haven: The Magic Tower [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Aqua is a witch, Cooking, Gen, Hair Washing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Terra is a Golem, Touch-Starved, Vanitas is a batfolk, Ventus and Vanitas are twelve in this, Ventus is a birdfolk, in one scene a kid gets slapped, so not much changed for her, venvan if you squint but their kiddos so not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMask/pseuds/BunnyMask
Summary: Vanitas and Ventus have escaped the kingdom, escaped their master, and now must adapt to their new lives at the Magic Tower.Vanitas decides he'd rather spend the rest of his life in a tree.Ventus grows attached to the golem that protects everyone.





	1. Side A

_ Trust nobody. _

It was a simple idea, it'd kept him alive for the first eleven years of his life. 

_ Trust nobody, but each other. _

It was a tiny bit more complex. At the age of twelve, Ventus had assured Vanitas that they needed to trust each other to escape their master. Vanitas didn't know where Ventus was getting all these ridiculous ideas of escaping all of a sudden. Of course, Vanitas told him to scram. Who did Ventus think he was? Escape? That was laughable.

"Come on, Vanitas," Ventus had whispered one night, "I can't go without you."

"Ventus, drop it."

"Vanitas, we need each other." And then lower, "I need you."

And wasn't that a marvel concept? Being needed. Had anyone ever needed him before? So he found himself going along with Ventus's nonsense plan.

A few weeks later, they left the castle in the dead of night. That's when Vanitas finally met the source of Ventus's newfound interest in escaping. She was a witch with blue hair. She introduced herself, but her name slipped right past Vanitas's memory. She was taking then to the Magic Tower and--- _ That _was Ventus's great escape plan? The Magic Tower was an empty field away from the kingdom. Sure it was surrounded by a magic forest, but the tower could be seen from the castle. Xehanort would find them before they even got there!

Maybe it was Vanitas's fault for believing that when Ventus said "escape", he meant the two of them traveling far away together. Whatever, it wasn't like he wanted to be stuck with just Ventus anyway.

When they got out of the kingdom the witch created three bubbles, which Vanitas and Ventus were able to put their few belongings in. Then they got on the bubbles to ride them to the tower.

"So, Ven," the bubble witch smiled, "I know you're one of the birdfolk." She turned her gaze to Vanitas, "What about you, Vanitas?"

Vanitas stared at her. What did she want to know for? It wasn't her business.

"Vanitas is one of the batfolk."

Vanitas shot Ventus a look. Ventus rose an eyebrow at him.

"What an interesting combination," the bubble witch looked up at the sky.

"Why?" Ventus leaned forward, bringing his bubble closer to hers.

"Those two groups have a rich and complex history. Through the generations, they've been each other's greatest allies and greatest enemies."

Ventus looked at Vanitas like he was expecting some type of reaction. Vanitas didn't give him one.

For the rest of the ride, Ventus talked to the witch. Ventus didn't warm up to people quickly, so the two must have been talking for a while. He hadn't mentioned her to Vanitas until now. Vanitas glared at Ventus. How many other secrets was he keeping?

Upon their arrival at the tower, the bubble witch introduced them to their "new family". There were several brats, a golem, and an old guy. She told them she'd show their rooms. Rooms? They'd always shared a room. And who even were all these people. He was just supposed to go into their tower? It could be a trap!

Vanitas's wings sprouted and he flew into the nearest, tallest tree. Chatter filled the area. Voices layered upon voices. He couldn't hear what anyone was saying. His bat ears appeared. They twitched. There were too many sounds. He couldn't focus.

"Vanitas."

He opened his eyes --- when had he closed them? Ventus was hovering in front of him, his large feathery wings flapping. Held his hand out.

"There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid!" Vanitas swatted his hand.

Ventus winced. There was blood. Vanitas hadn't even realized his claws were out. Vanitas looked at his hands. Why were they shaking?

"Vanitas---"

"Leave me alone!"

Ventus frowned. "Okay." He flew back down.

Vanitas watched as Ventus went with all those people into the tower.

And so their new life began.

In the few weeks, they'd been at the Magic Tower, Vanitas rarely left the tree. He just sat, watched, and listened. He could hear the bubble witch sweeping and humming in the mornings. He could hear the brats arguing and playing on the stairs. He could hear the old man flipping page after page in his tower. He could hear the golems heavy, clunky footsteps, usually followed by Ventus's light steps that barely grazed the ground.

For whatever reason, Ventus had taken a liking to the golem. He couldn't seem to stay away from him. By contrast, he was visiting Vanitas less and less. He used to visit the tree several times a day, attempting to coax Vanitas out with food and nice words. Now it was just once every morning.

"Are you going to come inside yet?" Ventus stood at the bottom of the tree with a basket of bread. He had that annoying blank expression on his face.

"No."

"Fine," Ventus sat the basket at the base of the tree.

"I don't want your pity bread!"

"You need to eat."

"Don't wanna."

Ventus huffed. "Vanitas! You're so an---" He snapped his mouth shut.

"I'm what?" Vanitas glared at him.

"Nothing." Ventus picked up the basket. He walked away.

"Liar," Vanitas pulled his knees to his chest.

Hadn't he said he needed him? Vanitas growled. What had he even needed him for? Vanitas hadn't done anything special to help with the escape. Maybe he should just go back to the castle. He'd probably get thrashed for running away and returning without Ventus, but at least he knew what to expect there.

"Good morning, Vanitas!"

"Oh, the bubble witch."

She frowned. "It's Aqua. I tell you that every morning."

"Whatever."

She floated up to eye level on a bubble. "Aren't you getting bored of sitting in this tree all day?"

Vanitas glared at her.

"Ventus started studying magic, ya' know."

He didn't know.

"He has a lot of potential." She smiled, "You do too."

Vanitas rose an eyebrow at her. What exactly was she getting at?

"I could teach you some."

She wanted to teach him magic?

"Well, just think about it."

She floated down.

After a while, the brats ran by playing with a ball. They were so loud. One of them kicked the ball too high and it went arching into the forest. It landed further than anyone could see.

"Roxas!"

"Shut up!"

"You always kick too hard!"

"I said 'Shut up', Sora!"

The two continued to argue as they went back inside leaving the other two behind. 

"Should we try to get it," the blond brat with the sketchbook glanced in the direction the ball had gone.

"No," the black-haired puppet shook her head, "the trees are really mean."

Those two went back inside too.

By noon Vanitas was starving. It wasn't like he wanted the pity bread, but maybe he shouldn't have rejected it. He looked around. It looked like there was fruit on them. Vanitas let his wings out and flew to one of those trees. It had bright red apples hanging from some branches and oranges hanging from others. Vanitas plucked an apple. The tree shook a bit. Was that an earthquake?

Vanitas brought the apple to his mouth and just as he was about to bite into it something bright yellow caught his attention. It was the brat ball, in the branches of another tree. Well, it wasn't his business. Vanitas bit into the apple. It was the best apple he'd ever tasted. It was crisp, sweet, but not too sweet, and juicy. The juice ran down his palm.

The brat ball caught his eye again. Well, it wouldn't hurt to grab it. Vanitas stood up. He reached for the ball. After a few shakes, he dislodged it. 

He hit the ground.

He sat up trying to understand what had happened. The branch didn't break, there was no snapping. It just moved from under his feet. The tree creaked. It sounded like laughter. Vanitas glared at it. He stood up. The apple he'd been eating was covered in the forest floor. The ball was a couple of feet away at the base of a tree.

Vanitas walked over to the ball. When he leaned down to pick it up a branch swept it out of the way. The tree cackled. He rolled his eyes. Vanitas went to pick up the ball from its new location. Another branch swiped it. Multiple trees laughed.

"Shut up!" Vanitas kicked a tree.

The laughter stopped.

Vanitas picked up the ball. Something sticky landed on him. He touched it. Sap? More sap hit him. Then it was flung at him. He was quickly getting covered in it.

"Stop that!"

They didn't stop. They started laughing again. Vanitas's eyes grew hot. No, you don't. He gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to cry over a bunch of trees. This wouldn't have happened if Ventus hadn't abandoned him. Why hadn't he stayed with him instead of going into the tower? The tears were forming. Don't you dare!

"Hey!" The bubble witch came floating down. Everything stopped as she landed by Vanitas. "That's quite enough!"

He could feel the trees draw back. They were afraid of her. She looked at Vanitas with a frown. Was he in trouble? Was he going to be punished?

"Vanitas," she put her hand out; he flinched away. She drew back. "We need to get back to the tower before that sap hardens."

She let him ride a bubble back. He jumped off before it crossed the Tower's threshold.

"We have to wash it off," she pointed inside.

"I'm not going in there."

She was quiet for a moment. "Okay." She went inside.

Oh. She left.

Vanitas stood there. He was sticky, he was hungry, and he was all alone. His eyes grew hot again. He choked on a sob. The tears wouldn't stop.

"Hey," the bubble witch stood in the doorway with a medium-sized tub full of bottles and sponges, "Are you okay?"

"Aqua," it came out broken and pathetic. "You left."

She dropped the tub. It hit the ground with a thud. She marched up to him. Was she angry? She dropped to her knees and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay," her voice was soft, "I'm here."

Vanitas felt pathetic crying into her shoulder. Her arms were warm around. It was the longest time anyone had ever held him. She pulled away too soon.

"Let's get you cleaned up," she stood up, "before that sap solidifies. Magic tree sap is nearly impossible to get rid of once it dries."

Vanitas nodded. He took off his sap covered clothes, which left him standing in his boxers and an undershirt. Aqua put them in a bubble filled with water and added soap to it. She snapped and the bubble started spinning.

She brought the tub to him and at her will hot water filled it. She dipped a rag in it.

"I'm going to wipe your face now."

Vanitas closed his eyes. The rag passed across his face firm and warm. She put a hand under his chin to keep steady. Her hand was soft and she was so gentle. There was no rough forcing his head in every direction, her nails weren't digging into his skin, and his jaw wasn't being squeezed so hard he thought it might break.

"There we go," she cooed, "I can see you."

Vanitas bit his lip. He felt like he was going to cry again. Three times in one day was unacceptable.

"Now, your hair."

She sat him down in front of her, so he was facing away from her. She poured warm water over his head. She poured something in his soaked hair.

"I'm going to lather the shampoo, okay?"

"Yea."

She started at the ends of his hair. She combed her fingers through the ends, removing sap. Her fingers reached his scalp. He relaxed at the rhythm as she scrubbed his scalp.

"Close your eyes."

He did.

The water poured over him, washing everything away. A cold chill shook him.

"Almost done." She put something else in his hair and massaged it through before rinsing that out too. Then in one swift motion, she pulled all the water from his hair and clothes. "There we go," she handed him his now dry and clean clothes.

Vanitas got dressed.

"Are you hungry?"

His stomach growled as if it were answering her itself.

"Well, you can join us for dinner, if you want."

Vanitas frowned. He eyed the tower.

"You don't even have to stay the night if you don't want to."

"Fine," Vanitas crossed his arms, "but I'm only eating."

Aqua smiled and ruffled his hair. "That's fine."

Ventus kept looking at him during dinner. Vanitas glared back. After they were done eating, Vanitas got up to leave. Ventus grabbed his arm.

"Don't you want to see your room?"

"No."

Ventus frowned. He dropped Vanitas's arm. He always gave up so easily! Vanitas started forward. Ventus grabbed him again.

"Please, Vanitas?"

Different from his usual blank expression, he looked like he was pouting.

"Fine, whatever."

Ventus dragged Vanitas around the whole tower, showing every boring room possible. He talked about them like they were the most fascinating thing in the world. Vanitas had to listen when he talked like that.

Vanitas wasn't sure when it happened, but they were walking around fingers intertwined. Ventus showed Vanitas his room last. It was a decent size and very plain.

"Your stuff is already put away." Ventus gestured to the dresser and wardrobe, "and you're allowed to decorate any way you want and my room is right above yours if you get lonely."

"I won't."

Ventus tried to let go of his hand, but Vanitas didn't let him.

Ventus looked down at their hands. "It's a little weird not sleeping in the same room. Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

Vanitas let go of his hand. "Do whatever."

Ventus went to change into his sleep clothes. He came back and climbed into Vanitas's bed. Vanitas climbed in, next to him. They laid facing away from each other. Vanitas changed his ears so he could hear Ventus's heartbeat. Maybe they did need each other. He fell asleep to the soft drumming of Ventus's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first entry in a series I'm really excited to write! It's called Mystic Haven and like I'm stoked about it!


	2. Side B

Vanitas bit him. 

That's when everything started. Actually it started a little before that. 

After a long night of Ventus standing around being poked, prodded, and tested, he was assigned to serve the Royal Family during breakfast. The Queen had developed an aversion to Vanitas and most of her servants, so she often asked Ventus's master, Royal Advisor Xehanort, if she could borrow Ven.

"If only you were cute like Ventus," she said to the Prince.

The prince frowned and poked at his oatmeal with a spoon.

Why were adults so mean? The prince was only seven and he already had to deal with his mother's sharp tongue and his father's loose fist.

Ven put a couple extra sausages on the prince's plate.

"Ventus, dear," the Queen waved him over. He walked to her. "How old are you these days?"

"Still twelve, your highness."

"When I was your age I was in the kingdom choir," she waved her fork around like a wand. "Can you sing, Ventus?"

"Just a little."

"Riku can't sing at all," she rolled her eyes. "I don't know what he got from me."

His looks. Ven looked at the prince. He was practically a clone of his mother.

"Wine!" The King demanded.

Ventus walked over to refill his cup. His hands were so shaky. He tried to steady himself, but he was just so exhausted. His hand moved out of place and a small amount of wine hit the table. Before Ven could even apologize, the King slapped him. He hit the ground and so did the wine bottle. It shattered into a billion tiny pieces. Ventus's white clothing was covered in red wine.

"You insignificant little insect!" The King stood up, "That wine is worth more than your life!"

He didn't doubt it.

The King marched towards him. The Queen stood up.

"Don't you dare break that one! He's my favorite!"

"You think I care!?"

The yelling match began. The prince kept eating breakfast.

Ventus got up and cleaned up the mess. He excused himself and went to change. Vanitas was in their room. He traced Ventus with his eyes. Ventus didn't answer the questions Vanitas's eyes were asking. 

"You look awful," Vanitas reclined on his bed.

"I'm aware."

Vanitas still didn't ask anything, though Ventus could tell he wanted to. Instead, he transformed his ears into bat ears. His eyes lost focused as he listened to something elsewhere.

Ven pulled off his outfit --- what a shame it was ruined --- and put on new clothes. He turned around too quickly and was hit with a spell of dizziness. He hadn't slept in the last couple of days. Whatever Xehanort was trying to figure out about the birdfolk, he hadn't figured it out yet.

"Ventus." Xehanort entered, "the King is displeased with your performance today."

"I'm sorry, master."

"Don't you understand how bad it makes me look when you don't perform well?"

"Yes, master."

"Then you'll understand why I have to punish you."

"Yes, master." He was shaking. He couldn't control himself when he was this tired.

"You have something to say, Vanitas?"

Ven looked at Vanitas. His glare at Xehanort was so full of rage it could have killed someone. Vanitas didn't say anything though.

"Oh," and Master Xehanort's attention left Ventus completely. "Is it that you want to be punished in Ventus's place?"

Vanitas didn't answer. He just kept glaring. That might as well have been a yes. It wasn't a yes though. It wasn't fair to let Vanitas take a punishment meant for him either way. He had to step in. His body wouldn't move. His voice wouldn't come. Even as Xehanort dragged Vanitas out, Ven couldn't do anything.

Ven didn't see Vanitas for weeks after that.

When Xehanort finally let Ventus see Vanitas again, he was deep in the castle in a dark room. The door had a barred window on it. Ventus was bringing him his first actual meal since he'd been locked up. He peeked through the bars. Vanitas was laying in the corner.

Ventus pushed the door open.

"Vanitas, I ---"

Vanitas lunged at him. He was full bat, not a bit of him looked human. His teeth sunk into Ventus's arm. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

"Vanitas," Ven kept his voice even, "your food is on the tray."

Vanitas's grip on him loosened. He turned back human. He turned away from Ven and buried his face in his knees.

"Vanitas ---"

"Leave me alone!" He was crying.

Ventus put the tray down.

"Okay." He stopped in the doorway, "please eat."

Vanitas didn't respond.

Ventus went to their room to patch up his arm. He kept thinking about Vanitas. He'd been feral. Ventus couldn't remember a time when he was so shaken. He didn't like it. He didn't like Vanitas crying. _ It could get worse. _ A shiver went up his spine and then, _ We have to get out of here. _ That was nonsense where could they possibly go?

The Queen took Ventus with her when she went out shopping. They were at the market when he felt the energy of a powerful witch. There weren't supposed to be witches in the kingdom.

"Hello, young man," she had blue hair, "do you know your way around the market?"

Ventus looked at the Queen. She seemed preoccupied. "What are you looking for?"

She smiled. "Ingredients for a soup. The kids back home caught the Fae Flu."

The 'Fae Flu'? She definitely wasn't from around here.

"How'd they manage that?"

"Well, you know children like them and yourself are very susceptible to that kind of thing during the fairy migration."

"Kids like me?"

She winked.

"So will you help me? I don't know where anything is and no one will speak to me since I'm…" Her eyes drifted upwards to her blue hair, "from out of town."

"Okay," Ventus shouldn't follow strangers around the market, but when would he ever get another chance to meet a witch.

"You are a lifesaver. I'm Aqua."

"Ventus," they shook hands.

They met several times after that. Eventually, Ventus told Aqua about his living situation. She told him that he and Vanitas could live at the Magic Tower. She said Xehanort wouldn't be able to track them.

It took convincing, but Ven got Vanitas to agree to escape with him. If only he could have helped the Prince too…

When they got there, Aqua introduced them to everyone who lived in the tower. There were four kids around the prince's age: Sora, Roxas, Xion, and Namine. There was a golem named Terra. He guarded the entrance of the settlement around the tower. Then there was Master Yen Sid. His magic kept the tower and the settlement safe.

Aqua invited them inside, but Vanitas flew into a tree instead. He was jittery. His bat parts were appearing and it didn't seem like he was in control of it. Ven tried to calm him down and get him to come down, but Vanitas wanted to be left alone. Ventus complied. If Vanitas needed space then he'd give him space.

The first morning at the tower, Ventus woke up to the smell of bread. Ven walked down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. Terra, the golem, was in the kitchen. He was wearing an apron, dusted in flour, as he prepared sausage and bacon. Ventus stood at the entrance of the kitchen, watching. While the meat cooked, Terra prepared fruit, cutting them into cute shapes and tiny pieces. He finished making the eggs as the meat and bread finished. He started putting food on the plates.

"Do you want to help set the table?" He didn't even look. How long had he known Ven was watching?

"Yes, I'll help."

Ven took plates, silverware, and drinks to the table. Aqua brought the kids in, setting each one up at a chair. Yen Sid arrived soon after. Ven stood by the table, waiting for his next direction.

"Ven," Terra entered with a tray, "can you take this to your friend in the tree?"

_ Friend. _ He'd never really thought of Vanitas as his friend, but maybe they could be friends.

"Yes, sir," Ven took the tray and headed out. The tower door opened for him on his way out.

Ven summoned his wings and flew up to the tree where Vanitas was sitting. Vanitas glared at him.

"I brought you breakfast," Ven offered him the tray.

Vanitas rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Alright then," Ven balanced the tray on the branch, "eat if you get hungry."

Vanitas still didn't say anything. Ven went back inside.

When he arrived back to the dining room, he noticed no one had started eating. He stood by the table.

"Ven," Aqua smiled, "aren't you going to eat?"

Ven looked at the table. There was a plate in front of an empty chair. Ven sat down. Everyone started eating.

Ven spent his day wandering around the tower. There was so much magic and so much to discover. While he was in the library, he heard clinking in the kitchen. He peeked in. Terra was making sandwiches. Ven watched. When Terra was done he asked Ven to help set up again. He did.

He took a sandwich to Vanitas. He was happy to see he had eaten the breakfast. He still wasn't talking to him though.

Ven also helped set up for dinner. He took Vanitas dinner too. Vanitas had eaten lunch. When Ven got back inside, Terra asked him for help pouring the drinks. Ven made his way around the table. Roxas, the manticore, and Sora, the… Actually, Aqua hadn't mentioned what Sora was. Well, Roxas and Sora were fighting over a large slab of meat. Each saying they needed it more. While he was pouring Yen Sid's drink, Sora bumped into him. The drink spilled across the table.

"Sorry!" Sora jumped up. He ran out of the room.

Ven watched as the juice spread across the table. The pitcher in his hand was trembling.

"Ven," Terra was now standing behind him. He reached his hand out. Ven flinched. Terra's hand landed in his hair, ruffling it. "It's okay."

"What?"

"You don't have to keep apologizing, it's just a little juice."

Had he been apologizing?

Sora ran back in with a towel. He started patting the table.

"I'm really sorry, Ventus!" Sora looked up at him.

"It's okay."

"Good job, Sora," Aqua patted his head. "I'll handle the rest."

Aqua swirled her finger and all the spilled juice formed a bubble. She directed it to the sink. Terra poured Yen Sid's drink and then led Ven to his seat.

The next day Ven helped Terra again. Soon it was his routine, he even started helping Terra cook and guard the gate. As the weeks went on though, Vanitas was eating less and less. He wouldn't leave the tree either. Ven got the feeling he was irritating him, so he gave him more space. It didn't seem like it was helping though. Ven brought it up to Terra.

"Aqua said we just need to give him time," Terra leaned on the gate. "As far as eating though… maybe we can make something he likes."

"Something he likes?" Ven thought. "He always perked up when our master brought us fancy bread."

"Then we'll make him some," Terra smiled.

When they got back, Terra went to the library to gather cookbooks. He told Ven they'd get up early to start on the bread. Ven had planned on going to bed, but once he'd started reading the recipes he wanted to try them. Ven stayed up all night making bread. When Terra found him in the morning, he scolded him for not sleeping but praised him for his bread. 

"Thank you!" Ven smiled.

Terra stared at him.

Had he done something wrong?

Terra wiped his eyes. "Sorry, let me help you." Terra washed his hands then started helping. What was that all about?

Terra helped Ven pack the bread in a basket. Ven headed out to Vanitas's tree. He fought the urge to just fly up to him.

"Are you going to come inside yet?" Ven looked up at Vanitas. He changed his eyes, so he could see him clearly.

"No."

"Fine," Ven sat the basket down.

"I don't want your pity bread!"

"You need to eat."

"Don't wanna."

Ven huffed. What was his problem? "Vanitas! You're so an---" He snapped his mouth shut before he could complete the word. It wouldn't be good to make him more angry.

"I'm what?" Vanitas glared at him.

"Nothing." Ventus picked up the basket and walked away. 

He got as far away from the tree as possible before he burst into tears. Why did Vanitas keep pushing him away? Did he hate him? Had he always hated him? It was probably his fault. He should have never let Vanitas take that punishment for him.

His stomach growled. He took a piece of bread from the basket and bit it. It was a little too sweet.

Terra found him not long after.

"He didn't like the bread?"

"He didn't even try it."

"Oh." Terra sat down next to him. "He's complicated isn't he?"

Ven nodded.

"I'm sure you'll get through to him eventually."

The rest of the day went by as usual. Ven was setting the table for dinner when Aqua walked in with Vanitas. He was joining them for dinner. Ven kept looking at Vanitas during dinner. He couldn't believe he was eating with them. Did he like the food?

When dinner was over, Vanitas got up to leave. Ventus almost tripped on his own feet with how quickly he rushed to stop him. He snagged his sleeve.

"Don't you want to see your room?"

"No."

He dropped Vanitas's arm. Vanitas started forward. He didn't want him to leave. He moved forward grabbing him again. Vanitas turned back, glaring. Ven tightened his grip.

"Please, Vanitas?"

Vanitas's face softened. "Fine, whatever."

Ventus took his hand. This was his one chance to get Vanitas comfortable enough with the tower to stay in it. He took Vanitas to every room, telling him everything he knew about them. He left Vanitas's room for last.

"Your stuff is already put away. And you're allowed to decorate any way you want and my room is right above yours if you get lonely."

"I won't."

Oh... Ventus tried to let go of his hand, but Vanitas's grip tightened. Ventus looked down at their hands, then looked at Vanitas. He was looking down, avoiding eye contact. Oh! Vanitas didn't want him to leave? Then...

"It's a little weird not sleeping in the same room." Ven looked at the bed. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

Vanitas let go of his hand. "Do whatever."

Ventus went to change and got back as quickly as possible. He didn't want Vanitas to change his mind. He got in Vanitas's bed. Vanitas got in without a word. Ventus smiled as he fell asleep.


End file.
